Why?
by Sapphire Jade Eyes
Summary: Beca heard tires screeching, and a lady's horrified screaming somewhere behind her. She turned, ignoring the cuts on her hands and bruises covering her body, and saw Jesse lying face up on the road. Rated T because of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

**Chapter 1**

Their fight started the same way as usual. He pushed too hard, she panicked and threw her walls up. They both reacted in their own ways, Beca by raising her voice, shouting at him, Jesse by getting quieter and quieter until he spoke one-word answers only, but even in the heat of an argument there were lines the two didn't cross because no matter how much they fought, they still loved each other. It was often the same argument, over and over, and they would often make up after an hour or two at most.

It was one of these fights that occurred the night of Friday, 17th of January, 2013, when we found the two fighting just outside of their favorite diner. Emerging from the diner, Beca had laughed and made some joke neither of them could remember, and Jesse had, on impulse, told her, "I love you,"

Beca, upon hearing those words, freaked out, and withdrew into her shell, returning to her old habits of using sarcasm and wit.

Jesse soon grew angry, the worry that he might lose her taking it's toll, and ended up driving her further away. Soon enough the conversation turned back to Beca's walls and Jesse's pushiness, and away from the three words that started the argument.

"I thought I meant enough to you for you to open up to me a little bit," Jesse stated in a quiet voice.

"And I thought I meant enough to you for you to not bolt at the first sign that this might be difficult! I'm done, Jesse," Beca shouted, turning and crossing the road, looking down at her feet.

"Beca!" She heard Jesse shout, and she felt a strong force shove her off the road and onto the pathway. Beca heard tires screeching, and a lady's horrified screaming somewhere behind her. She turned, ignoring the cuts on her hands and bruises covering her body, and saw Jesse lying face up on the road.

"Jesse!" She screamed, crawling to his side, ignoring the pain in her foot that she was pretty sure was a bruised ankle, "No, no, no, no Jesse!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. She turned to scream at the woman to call the ambulance, but to her relief the lady was already on the phone.

"Beca?" Jesse asked hoarsely, and Beca switched her attention back to her boyfriend, "You're alright, right? I got you out of the way in time?" Jesse asked worriedly. Tears now streaming freely down her face, Beca nodded.

"Yes, you stupid idiot, I'm fine. Why did you do that? You should hate me, you should've watched me get hit by that car. Why did you save me, you goddamn moron?" Beca sobbed, grasping Jesse's hand tightly as he winced, and his eyes started to close.

"No, no, no, Jesse, look at me. Keep your eyes open! Stay awake Jesse! Jesse!" Beca shouted as Jesse's eyes flickered closed. Cradling his head in her lap, Beca waited for the ambulance, and, unsure as to what she should be doing, just stroked his face and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

At some point after Jesse fell unconscious, the woman came over, still on the phone to the ambulance to assess his condition. Beca wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was what could happen if Jesse didn't make it. His face when he said he loved her. His face when she didn't say the words in return.

After what felt like forever the ambulance arrived. After doing a few things, they loaded Jesse onto a bed and put him in the ambulance, and Beca made a move to follow him, but was stopped by a middle-aged paramedic.

"Are you his wife or close family?" He asked, and Beca, not thinking of anything but staying with Jesse, snapped,

"Wife," Before climbing into the back of the ambulance and taking his hand again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why?**

**Chapter 2**

After an agonizingly slow ride throughout which Beca answered many questions on how long he'd been conscious for, how far had he flown through the air when the car collided with him, how profusely he was bleeding, ect. They arrived at the hospital, Jesse was wheeled into the Emergency Room and a kindly receptionist told Beca to wait, "Right at that seat there, sweetheart,"

As soon as Beca sat down she was on the phone to Fat Amy.

"Hello?" Fat Amy answered on the sixth ring.

"Amy, it's Beca. Listen, Jesse's been in a car accident, and I'm at the hospital, and I-" Beca began, surprised by how upset she sounded. Normally her reaction to pain was to block it out and pretend she was didn't feel anything.

"We and the rest of the Bella's will be there as soon as we can," Amy interrupted, and Beca could hear her get out of bed and lumber downstairs.

"No, Amy, you guys don't have to do that, I just wanted you to tell Benji," Beca argued, but Amy would hear none of it, although she did agree to call Benji.

An hour later the Bella's and Benji hurried into the room, taking seats around Beca and asking her what happened. That was when the tears became uncontrollable. Sobs wracking her body, Beca told her friends everything, from the fight to Jesse saving her to her lying about being his wife. At this the secretary caught her eye, but said nothing.

When she was finished her story, the Bella's all had tears in their eyes, even Aubrey.

"Don't worry, Beca, Jesse's a fighter. He's not going to die on you," Chloe said reassuringly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but think that if he doesn't wake up… If I don't ever get to tell him-" Beca broke off, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together tightly.

"He knows, Beca," Benji said, and she looked at him through a thick film of tears, "Even though you never say it, he knows. And he loves you more than life itself. You should see him after he spends time with you. It's like he's glowing or something. And he would never think about hurting you. So he'll pull through. You just have to believe that,"

"Thanks, Benji," Beca murmured, reaching out and hugging him, "And thanks, all you guys. You don't have to be here, after all it's not your boyfriend lying on his death bed,"

"Don't you dare say that," Fat Amy ordered just as a young male doctor emerged.

"Beca Swanson?" The doctor asked, and Beca walked over.

"It's actually Beca Mitchell. I'm Jesse's girlfriend. I kind of lied about being his wife," She said sheepishly, and the doctor smiled.

"Don't worry about it, people do that all the time around here," The doctor reassured her, "So, my name is Doctor Nick, and I'm looking after Jesse. The good news is, there's no internal bleeding or anything life-threatening. The bad news is, he's got a broken leg, a fractured shoulder, a broken wrist and a concussion. He should be awake some time tomorrow, so you should go and get some rest, and come back tomorrow,"

Beca sighed in relief, rubbing her temples. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and hearing that Jesse was going to be all right made her feel weightless. Beca felt a huge, ridiculous grin spread across her face, and she thanked Nick, before returning to tell her friends the good news.

"I told you he wouldn't leave you. Now come on, let's get you back to bed," Chloe said, relieved, and the rest of the Bella's agreed. Benji headed out to get the bus ready and they all headed home, worn out by the night's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why?**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, (if you could call eleven thirty morning), Beca woke sore and tired. The bruises she had acquired last night were beginning to show, some a mere darkened spot of skin and others an ugly looking shade of purple.

Beca groaned as the events of the night before came back to her, and in a flash she was up and dressed, still pulling her coat on as she headed out the door.

When she arrived at the hospital, Beca headed straight to the receptionist, who was now a grumpy looking old lady.

"Hello, I'm here to see Jesse Swanson?" Beca asked politely.

"Third door on the right," The woman growled, pointing without turning down the second corridor.

"Okay, thank you," Beca replied respectfully, hurrying quickly down the hallway and entering the room quietly.

"Hey, Mrs. Swanson," A familiar voice called from the bed.

"Jesse!" Beca cried, dropping her bag and charging at the bed, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him passionately.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Jesse winced as she bumped his fractured shoulder.

"Sorry," Beca murmured, but just as she began to pull away, Jesse pulled her back, deepening the kiss, although this time Beca was more mindful of his injuries.

"Jesse, about last night-" Beca began, sitting in the chair by his bed.

"No, it's okay. I get that you're not ready yet, and I'm totally cool to wait," Jesse interrupted her, but she pressed on.

"That's the thing, thought. Before last night, I wasn't ready. But almost losing you… Having to face the fact that I might never hear your voice again… It made me realize that even if we end up like my parents, I don't care. Because what we have right now… I wouldn't give it up for anything. Jesse, I think - No, I _know_ that I love you,"

Beca watched Jesse anxiously for his reaction. What if last night had made him realize he didn't love her back? What if he loved somebody else?

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell. Although if I had my way, I would be down on one knee offering you a rose and professing my love for you in a very public manner, not lying in a hospitable bed, having to wait for you to kiss me, instead of the other way around," Jesse replied ruefully, barely finishing his sentence before Beca attacked his lips with her own.

"God, Beca, you don't know how long I've been waiting to say it. I love you so much it hurts me," Jesse murmured between kisses.

"I love you too," Beca replied, smiling.


End file.
